Pericles Mt
Background "In order to bring about a change in civilization, you need an idea, an idea that will germinate and develop for the good of Mankind… "To free science from the yoke of the economy and invite the true creative minds of this world to come together for the future of Humanity…" All this is written in the Riots Code by Aristide Pericles, great thinker of the last century and founder of Riotspolis. Having conquered death with the help of Dr Copernica Senior et the Van Wesel family, the Riots' Patriarch is now ready to enlighten the world…for all eternity! Missions *'Copernica Meltdown:' Gain 15 pillz with Pericles *'The Patriarch's Code:' Win 40 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Pericles *'The Patriarch Command: '''Win 80 rounds with Pericles *'Pericles' Heir:' Win 1,000 battles with at least 2 Riots. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base power is 9, which is good for a 5*. *His base damage is 4, but becomes 6 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Riots. *His ability increases his damage by 1 for each round that finishes, meaning he could become a potential 9/8. *His ability makes him a very good bluff to use against your opponent, especially in the later rounds. *He has his ability from the start, so you can use him then. *The clan bonus gives you a pill whether you win or lose with him. Disadvantages: *His base damage is 4, which is low for a 5*. *He is weak against SoA, since he must contend with his low base damage. *He is also weak against damage reduction, since his base damage is already low. *His main weakness are cards, like: Yayoi Cr, Yookie and Bristone, who not only cancel out his ability, but also reduce his damage. *Because of his ability and how high his damage could go, he may become predictable. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 5* in Riots. Trivia *His name and bio are based off of the Greek statesman and general, Pericles, who, like this Pericles, helped lead its city and state into a new age of prominence. **The name Pericles also derives from the Latin word Perculum, which means danger, which he becomes increasingly more of as the fight progresses. *He is one of the few cards in UR who has his ability from the start. *Due to the fact that the Riotspolis is based partly on Rapture, Pericles might be based off of Andrew Ryan from Bioshock. *Also, due to the fact that he has a similar pose in level one, and that he is focused on "helping" humanity without economic (or ethical) consequences, he might be partly based off of the Illusive Man from the Mass Effect series. **His transformation from man to machine might be based partly on the Illusive Man's "corruption" during the events of Mass Effect 3. *He is one of three clan leaders that are robotic, with the others beingSigmund MtSigmund Mt and Maana Cercei. *He is Octana's father. Full Artwork 10388199_712997745420778_2667427280040967541_n.jpg|Teaser image PericlesMt by Urban Rivals.png|All levels SigmundMT+3CRAnnouncemet.jpg|Pericles Collector Announcement Background Pericles MYTHIC.png|Pericles Mythic Announcement Banner pericles 102.png|Pericles Avatar on Urban Rivals Category:Featured Articles Category:Riots Males Category:Riots Category:Mythic